The Umbrella
by kaoru240
Summary: un AU ichiruki, Ichigo y Rukia son amigos de pequeños, y creen que su amistad seguira siempre igual, ¿Sera asi?, tres chicas nuevas en la escuela ¿afectaran o mejoraran la relacion entre ellos?.


Espero disfruten este AU

_Capitulo 1:_

Con un sol brillante, un cielo despejado, y un aroma a primavera se encontraba Karakura, lugar donde habitaban nuestros personajes.

En una parte de esta ciudad, en la entrada de una casa, se hallaba una chica bajita, cabello negro, y ojos violáceos, que estaba refunfuñando mientras esperaba a alguien. Mientras adentro, parecía que se estuviera librando una batalla, casi se podría decir que ahí pronto se desataría la tercera Guerra mundial. Un chico de cabellera naranja, un tanto llamativa, salio corriendo de casa como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasando al lado de la chica.

-Viejo lunático, casi me matas en las escaleras y ahora lloras porque te golpee.

-¡¡MASAKI!! Nuestro hijo no me quiere T-T, buaaa, yo solo le preguntaba cuando nos hará abuelos con nuestra tercera hija Rukia-chan!! T-T buaaaa –Mazaki solo reía con lo sucedido

-Que lastima Rukia-chan que no alcanzarás a probar mi jugo, ¿no quieres llevar un poco a la escuela? – decía una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño, sirviéndole en un frasco a la chica mencionada, mientras ignoraba los llantos de su marido

-Arrggg, deja de llorar como un viejo loco, no ves que siempre nos dejas mal frente a la pobre rukia-chan

-No te preocupes Karin, jeje, encuentro divertido a tu padre

A Isshin se le iluminaron los ojos, y agarro de ambas mano a la chica –¡¡mi querida tercera hija!! , cierto que tu si me quieres, no como mis desagradecidos hijos.

-eh…- Mientras le caía una gotita de su sien, pensaba como quitarse al pobre de Isshin – ¡¡oh!! ¡¡se nos hizo tarde!! –Mirando su reloj- ¡¡gracias Kurosaki-san!! ¡¡Adiós a todos!!, nos tenemos que ir, vamos inútil muévete, que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde! –Gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba al chico de paso.

-¡¡oye maldita enana!! ¡Que te crees para golpearme! –gritaba el chico mientras corría detrás de Rukia

-¡Apúrate Ichigo o llegaremos tarde!, ¡y la profesora nos dejara en el pasillo otra vez!

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron a sus compañeros conversando animadamente.

-Kuchiki-san!, Kurosaki-kun!! – Gritaba una animada pelirroja

-¡Buenos días inoue! –dijeron los chicos con desgano

-¿chicos escucharon?, no vendrá la profesora, porque… Ummm.., je jeje no me acuerdo porque, creo que escuche que la visitaron los ovnis o algo así, Umm, jejeje no recuerdo

Ambos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Inoue Orihime, una chica simpática, con grandes dotes físicas (_léase tetona xD_), pero con un gran problema, despistada y soñadora (_léase tonta xD_)

-La profesora no vino porque se sintió mal, producto del embarazo, _suspiró, _eso fue lo que dijeron Orihime, y ustedes ¿porque llegaron tan tarde? –pregunto una chica de pelo corto oscuro (todos saben que es Tatsuki xD)

-por culpa del descerebrado que siempre se demora, no se porque me molesto en ir a buscarlo

- ¬¬ a quien llamas descerebrado tu enana…

Y así transcurría, otro día normal en la vida de estos dos, pero algo estaba por cambiar….

Una joven mujer dejo caer un libro sobre la mesa, haciendo que todos los alumnos prestaran atención.

-Muy bien chicos, dejen de vagar en la sala y tomen sus respectivos asientos, me presentaré, yo soy su profesora sustituto, porque su anterior profesora, tuvo que adelantar el pre-natal por problemas de salud, mi nombre es Katsuragi setsuna, y les vengo hacer la vida cuadritos, jajajajaja, mentira si soy un pan de Dios, soy lo mas dulce que hay, así que tienen suerte de que les tocara como profesora, muajajajaja

A todos les corría una gotita en la sien, que profesora más loca, pero de pronto, se abrió la puerta, apareciendo el Director de la escuela. Todos lo saludaron con respeto.

-buenos días jóvenes, ya veo que la señorita Setsuna, se presentó. Bien estoy aquí por otra cosa, pasen chicas –hablándole a alguien afuera. Tres muchachas se pusieron a su lado.

–Estoy aquí porque acaban de transferir a estas nuevas alumnas, espero que las integren y las ayuden en lo que necesiten

-Si director. – Acto seguido el director se fue.

-Bienvenidas chicas, ahora por favor preséntense a la clase

-Bien, yo me presentaré primero, mi nombre es Sumeragi Kakiyu, espero que nos llevemos bien (una chica de grandes ojos lila y cabellera rubia y larga, con un moño rojo)

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Nakasawa Ela, ¡es un gusto conocerlos! (Una chica de piel pálida, cabello largo y negro y ojos color pardo y con un lunar entre ellos).

-etto, hola a todos mi nombre es Mitsuki Kaoru pero me pueden llamar simplemente Kaoru con toda confianza. (Es una chica estatura promedio, pelo negro hasta los hombros, y ojos café)

-Tomen asiento chicas, y por lo que me dijo el director las tres son de Kyoto, pues bienvenidas , ah, que lindo es Kyoto –la profesora puso ojos soñadores – ahí pase muchos agradables momentos. Bien, chicos será mejor comenzar con nuestra clase.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo, Inoue invitó a estas chicas a compartir con el resto.

Se podía ver a un Ichigo gruñendo porque Rukia lo había arrastrado a comer con los demás al patio, a una Rukia molestando a Ichigo, ambos chicos se llevaban como perros y gatos, también estaban, Ishida, que simplemente se subía los lentes mientras se mantenía callado, Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, estos dos se pusieron a discutir quien sabe que,Mizuiro, Keigo, Inoue y las recién llegadas, Kaoru, Kakiyu, y Ela.

Todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y a conversar, con las nuevas…

-Entonces ¿se vinieron las tres juntas a Karakura porque el papá Sumeragi -chan lo trasladaron aquí?, ¡que lindas! Ustedes son muy buenas amigas –decía una emocionada Inoue – pero ¿como les dejaron venir también a ustedes chicas? –mirando a Kaoru y a Ela

-Lo que pasó es que yo arme tanto escándalo en mi casa que mi papa pidió el traslado.-dijo Ela.

-Bien yo… -Kaoru juntaba sus dedos con las mejillas sonrojadas – me escape de casa y me pongo en las esquinas para conseguir dinero para el alquiler - algunos escupieron la comida de sus bocas, otros abrieron los ojos como plato, Rukia miraba extrañada, sin haber entendido, y Keigo estaba feliz. Todos miraron a la chica extrañados

-Jajajajaaja – se reia Kakiyu sin aguantarse

-Jajaja, dios mio, que mas se te puede ocurrir, pobrecitos jajajajajaja las caras que tienen xD –reía Ela

-Jajajajaja, gomen-nasai, xD lo que pasa es que derepente digo bromas xD. Jajajajaa fueron muy chistosas sus caras – la verdad es que las tres somos primas, entonces le pedí a mi mama si podía venir con ellas, y ella como trabaja mucho, prefirió eso a que me quedara sola, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con las chicas.

Terminando las presentaciones con las tres nuevas, volvemos con los protagonistas, ambos iban camino a casa cuando Rukia ve a unos niños jugando cerca de un gran árbol. Entonces Ichigo le ofreció ir a ese parque a comer un helado. Cuando Ichigo volvió con el helado, vió que rukia estaba muy concentrada mirando cierto punto, entonces notó, que ve el árbol en que se conocieron.

-¿Te trae recuerdos verdad? –dijo Ichigo, mirando tambien a esos niños jugar, mientras comía de su helado.

-Si, hace muchos años que somos amigos.

-Flashback-

Una pequeña de unos cinco años caminaba perdida por un parque, unos días atrás se había mudado con sus papas, y ese día salió a jugar con su madre en la plaza cerca de su casa. Pero cuando su mamá estaba pagando unos helados que había comprado para las dos, Rukia vio a un chico de cabellera naranja, algo que llamó mucho la atención de la niña, y lo comenzó a seguir. Por alguna extraña razón quería jugar con ese niño, pero paso alguien enfrente y lo perdió de vista, y al girar ya no estaba su mamá. Como no sabía que hacer, se sentó bajo un enorme árbol, y comenzó a llorar

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas perdida? ¿Por qué lloras?, eres una niña muy linda para llorar – Cuando ella alzó la vista, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos ámbar, que la dejaron embelezada. Era el chico que había visto antes.

- Sniff, sniff, lo que pasa es que mi mama se perdió, no la encuentro

- No te preocupes ya aparecerá

-¡Ichigo!, por fin te encuentro, ¿que haces?, y esta niña, ¿es una nueva amiguita? – preguntó aparentemente la mama de Ichigo

-¡¡Mami!! –Al chico se le iluminó la cara – me hice una nueva amiga, ella esta perdida, ¡se puede ir con nosotros!

-Oh, así que esta perdida. No podemos hijo, ¿porque no comemos algo aquí mientras esperamos que aparezca su mama?

-¡ya!, amiga ¿como te llamas? – consultó el pequeño con toda la ternura del mundo

-Rukia ¿y tú?

-Ichigo, ¡ahora seremos amigos!, y deja de llorar que pronto aparecerá tu mama, ¡ya lo veras!

Masaki los dejó jugando bajo el árbol después de comer lo que había traído, mientras ella fue a avisar a la policía, por si la madre de la pequeña preguntaba por ella.

-Rukia, eres muy simpática y linda, ¡así que siempre jugaremos juntos!

-¡Hai! tu también me caes muy bien, de ahora en adelantes serás mi mejor amigo

-Si – sonriendo de oreja a oreja – y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos, esta decidido.

La chica se sorprendió a esto –Ichigo ¿que es casarse? – la pequeña interrogó con inocencia

-Bien por lo que me dijo mi mama, cuando uno quiere mucho a una niña, esa niña al niño ellos se casan, y están siempre juntos.

-Oh, entonces yo también me quiero casar contigo.

Y así continuaron jugando, hasta que llegó Hisana.

-Fin flashbacks-

Desde entonces ellos se volvieron los mejores amigos, y jugaban todos los días juntos. A veces Rukia se quedaba a dormir en casa de los Kurosaki, después de largas horas de diversión que acaban por agotarlos y hacer que la chica durmiera allí.

Desde entonces que Isshin y Masaki la consideraron su tercera hija, y en el fondo sabían que en eso se volvería en un futuro. En casa de Rukia, Ichigo era bienvenido, pero cuando se volvió un adolescente, al papa de Rukia, le empezó a desagradar la idea de que su hija fuera amiga de él. En cambio su madre Hisana, apreciaba mucho a Ichigo porque sabía que quería mucho a su hija.

Las casas de Ichigo y Rukia quedaban muy cerca, cuando la muchacha entró a su hogar, vió que no se encontraba nadie. A lo mejor su papa estaba trabajando y su madre podía haber ido a visitar alguna amiga, y su hermana… bien, lo más probable era que estuviera con su novio.

Rukia suspiró mientras prendía la radio de su habitación. Y se tiró en la cama, mientras se puso a pensar en cierto pelinaranja.

- Si, ya tengo todo listo, el plan esta preparado, sólo queda iniciarlo- El desconocido hizo una pausa para escuchar al otro locutor - Si, bien hecho, ahora el famoso Sereitei quedara en mis manos, ese Kuchiki no podrá negarse.

-o- -o- -o-

Listo, xD por fin termine el capitulo, es una idea loca q vino a mi cuando estaba dormitando en la mañana, sin querer despertar xD.

Aquí como notaron Masaki esta viva, y Hisana es la mama de Rukia, ¿Quién sera su papa?, xD creo q muchos ya lo saben xD es bastante obvio.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Bien sobre el Titulo, se me ocurrio cuando escuche _**"le parapluie"** _de_ **Yann Tiersen** _en mi traductor salio q significaba The umbrella y ahi salio el nombre xD

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta, Jany, q la adoro.

y dedicado a ella y a Kakiyu-chan

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Estare esperando sus reviews, asi q apreten **_Go_**

Se cuidan.


End file.
